Updates
Demo Versions Hotfix v2? : Vault: Tomb of the King demo is now localized in French, along with English, Spanish and Portuguese. Special thanks to community member Florian "Bromy" IOB who did the French translation. Thank you! : If you'd like to get involved in the community and be a part of development, feel free to stop in to our discord: https://discord.gg/qK68vBq : Along with localization, the latest build contains several bug fixes and optimizations. Thanks for playing! Hotfix v1.9 : Patch Notes: *Hotfix v1.9 contains several bug fixes and optimizations. Hotfix v1.8 : Patch Notes: *Updated the demo with several bug fixes and difficulty adjustments. Hotfix v1.7 : Patch Notes: *All three character "endings" are now available in one play through *Can now switch characters with the mouse wheel *Language settings are now saved (no need to select when restarting) *Various bug fixes and tuning Hotfix v1.6 : Patch Notes: *I'm very excited to be able to share Vault: Tomb of the King in English, Spanish and Portuguese! *Many thanks to the Vault community for helping with the localization and special thanks to Archimak (Spanish translation), Rick Brito and Pedro Henrique Matos (Portuguese translation)! Vault Speed Runs! : There's been some pretty great speed runs of Vault lately, wanted to share a few from the community: *Bionicle564 - 4:24.85 *Grim - 4:30.38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/399143857 : If you want to join the discussion and get involved with some speed running, feel free to stop by the Discord: https://discord.gg/qK68vBq Demo Roadmap! (Blog Update) : Just wanted to make quick post to outline a few additions that will be coming to the demo, before I move back to completing the game: *- Localization in Spanish, Portuguese and Hungarian! *- An endless game mode (Spirit Mode) that will test your speed and mastery. This mode will be un-locked after completing the demo and will allow you to experience all of the levels in the demo in a new and challenging way. *- A few new levels that will be unlocked by running Spirit Mode. *Coming soon! Thank you for your support :) Hotfix v1.5 : Patch Notes: *Various bug fixes. *Minor tweaks to several levels to improve flow. *While I was squashing bugs I thought that you should too, so I added bugs you can squash. Hotfix v1.4 : Patch Notes: *Can now switch characters using Space and Shift. *Aiming reticle will now display properly when using the controller. *Fixed a bug where sound could be muted when starting a new game. Hotfix v1.3 (more speed run fixes) : More speed run focused hotfixes for Vault: Tomb of the King: : Patch Notes: *Fixed bug where fighter would sometimes get temporarily stuck in walls while attacking. *Fixed a pit exploit around spike traps. *Fix for fighter attacking inaccurately right after switching. *Fixed bug causing wrong dialog to sometimes play when loading game / restarting game. *Fixed bug causing wizard aim to sometimes be affected by camera panning. *Fixed bug causing thiefs second item ability to sometimes work with first item. *Sped up coin pickups. Hotfix v1.2 (speed run focused) : Patch Notes: *General improvements to player collision. *Speed run timer will now stay active when restarting or loading the game. *Fixed rare bug where the tutorial dialog for the Fighter would not trigger. *Fixed bug allowing you to bypass some traps by running along a pits edge. *Movement of the intro character is no longer interrupted when entering the Inn. *Fixed a bug that would cause blocks to be destroyed during the blocking puzzle level. *Fixed bug where aiming with wizard/thief would not be precise if done immediately after switching characters. First Release Description: : Very excited to release the Vault: Tomb of the King demo! : Vault is a single player dungeon crawler, with action-adventure / puzzle elements. I hope you enjoy the demo and your support is much appreciated. : This project is still in development, so expect updates and additions in the future.